


5 veces que Caleb intentó provocar a Will y la vez que lo consiguió

by KiraH69



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Horn Stimulation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Caleb tiene sexo con Shelby a menudo, pero eso no es suficiente, necesita algo más y decide que será Will quien se lo dé. Ahora solo tiene que conseguirlo.





	

Caleb tenía sexo de forma habitual, más del que había imaginado que tendría cuando llegó a Quantico. Shelby era buena en la cama, una chica realmente ardiente y atractiva. El sexo con ella era bueno, muy bueno, pero aun así no estaba satisfecho. Echaba algo en falta y sabía el qué.

Una mañana, Shelby se coló en su habitación y se metió bajo sus sábanas mientras él aún estaba durmiendo.

—¿Shelby?—murmuró somnoliento.

—Shhh. Vas a despertarle—susurró la rubia.

Caleb miró a su izquierda y vio el rostro dormido de su compañero de habitación, tan relajado y sereno. En ese mismo momento, con Shelby restregándose contra él, supo quién podía darle lo que realmente necesitaba. Ahora solo tenía que conseguirlo.

No sabía si Will estaba interesado, le parecía un chico asexual que ni siquiera había tocado una teta en su vida, así que tenía que comprobarlo. Decidió hacerlo a su estilo directo. Esa misma mañana, después de que Shelby se fuera sin ser descubierta, salió de la ducha y entró en la habitación.

—¡¿Por qué estás de-desnudo?!—exclamó Will dándole la espalda.

—Ah, se me olvidó llevarme una toalla—dijo como si nada, sin mostrar ninguna prisa por cubrirse.

Su cuerpo y sus cabellos aún seguían mojados, sabía que estaba sexy. Miró de reojo a Will, que se empeñaba en darle la espalda frente a su cajón de los calcetines. Hizo algo de ruido moviendo unas cosas y otras para hacerle creer que ya estaba vistiéndose y, cuando Will se dio la vuelta, volvió a verle desnudo, esta vez de espaldas mientras se ponía los calzoncillos. Un ángulo fantástico de su trasero. Caleb escuchó un resoplido y el traqueteo de los cajones. Sonrió.

Cuando se puso los pantalones, se dio la vuelta. Will aún seguía de cara a su cajón de los calcetines, evitando mirarle, pero desde ese ángulo era visible el bulto en sus pantalones. Caleb realmente esperaba que fuera por él y no hubiera despertado ya así.

Necesitaba asegurarse y esa tarde tuvo la oportunidad perfecta.

—El simulacro que vamos a realizar hoy consistirá en preparar una emboscada en una casa desde dentro—les explicó O’Connor—. Seréis seis agentes y todos deben de estar en el interior de la casa. Se va a realizar una compra de una gran cantidad de drogas y vosotros tendréis que detener a todos los narcotraficantes, ¡pero! sin que salga herido vuestro infiltrado, que será el comprador. Haced grupos de seis y preparad vuestras estrategias. Tenéis media hora.

De inmediato Caleb se sentó junto a Will. No le importó quien más se uniera, no le importó el plan que trazaran, él tenía su propio plan.

—Creo que debería haber dos en este armario—intervino por primera vez.

—Y-yo creo que uno debería estar en el baño—replicó Will.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y si a alguno de los criminales le da por ir al baño antes de que se haya realizado la compra? Arruinaría toda la emboscada.

—Por una vez le doy la razón a Caleb—comentó Parrish.

—Bien, entonces nos encargaremos nosotros del armario—se ofreció Caleb, dando unas palmadas sobre el hombro de Will.

Y así, diez minutos después, Caleb estaba en un estrecho armario junto a Will. Sus trajes de asalto hacían aquel lugar aún más estrecho. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados el uno al otro y Caleb hacía lo posible para presionar aún más contra su compañero.

—No... no creo que este sea u-un plan correcto—murmuró Will, intentando recolocarse en el armario para hacer espacio.

—Bueno, en unos minutos lo descubriremos.

Caleb se impuso. Empujó a Will contra la pared del fondo del armario y colocó una pierna entre las suyas, apoyando el trasero sobre el muslo de su compañero. Y ahí estaba, la erección que esperaba –o deseaba–. Confirmado.

Ahora solo necesitaba conseguirla, aunque ese no era el momento (a pesar de que él también estaba duro).

¡Oh! Y, sí, la idea de ambos en el armario falló estrepitosamente.

Por la noche, Caleb decidió darle una invitación bastante directa.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Will cuando escuchó unos sonidos extraños desde el ordenador de Caleb al llegar a la habitación tras la cena.

—Porno. ¿Quieres unirte?—le ofreció casualmente, dando unas palmadas sobre el colchón a su lado.

Caleb ya estaba en calzoncillos, con la mano sobre su paquete aún sin frotarse. Sonrió confiado cuando vio el rubor en el rostro de su compañero, que casi se extendía hasta su cuello. Incluso alguien como Will podría entender sus intenciones, o eso pensaba.

—N-no, gracias. Te dejaré a solas—cogió un libro y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

Vale, quizás alguien como Will no entendiera de esas cosas. O tal vez no estaba interesado. Se quedaría con la primera opción, al menos hasta que el chico se lo dijera directamente.

De todos modos, ya que estaba, aprovechó el porno y se masturbó. Pero fue aún peor, se sintió todavía más insatisfecho y frustrado.

Quizás invitarle no era la mejor estrategia, tal vez tenía que conseguir que él lo deseara hasta que no pudiera aguantar más.

Después del almuerzo, vio su oportunidad. Will estaba charlando –o más bien escuchando una charla– sentado en una mesa junto a Shelby, Parrish y Perales. No había más sillas en la mesa ni cerca. Caleb puso su mejor expresión de chico soberbio y se acercó al grupo.

—¡Hey!—saludó.

Y, sin decir nada más, separó la silla de Will y se sentó encima de él. El chico se puso tenso debajo de él, pero no dijo ni palabra.

—¡Caleb!—exclamó Shelby—. ¿Por qué tratas así a Will?

—Pareces un matón de instituto—le dijo Parrish.

Caleb se acomodó en el regazo de Will, restregando el trasero a conciencia contra él.

—Y vosotras parecéis su madre—Caleb soltó una carcajada, que vibró por todo el cuerpo de Will—. Ya es mayorcito para defenderse él solo. Si le molesta, que lo diga él.

—M-me molesta—respondió Will tartamudeando, apenas audible. Estaba más nervioso por momentos, Caleb no dejaba de moverse sobre él y se estaba poniendo duro rápidamente.

—No me importa—replicó Caleb sin prestarle más atención.

Comenzó a conversar con los demás, que se rindieron en intentar que dejara de molestar a Will. Se sentía satisfecho de haber conseguido aquella _dura_ reacción. Se preguntaba cómo se las apañaría Will para ocultarlo cuando se levantara, aunque pronto tuvo que preocuparse de cómo iba a ocultarlo él mismo. Sentir el duro miembro presionar contra su trasero le estaba excitando. Era grande. No podía esperar a sentirlo dentro de él.

Diez minutos después, Caleb se levantó, intentando disimular su erección, y se dirigió a su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama, frotando su miembro por encima de los pantalones. Esperaba que Will le siguiera y se lanzara sobre él desesperado, pero Will no apareció. ¿Cómo demonios se había encargado de la erección que tenía?

Caleb estaba empezando a cabrearse. Tenía claro que Will estaba interesado, o al menos su cuerpo reaccionaba siempre que le provocaba, pero nunca intentaba nada.

Decidió usar su mejor baza aquella noche. Cuando ya estaban en la cama, fingió una llamada.

—Hey, cuánto tiempo—saludó en voz baja e hizo una pausa—. Como siempre, trabajando duro. ¿Y tú? ... Ah, ¿para eso llamas?—rió—. Sí, pero... no estoy solo, ¿sabes? Mi compañero de habitación está aquí dormido—aunque él ya sabía que no lo estaba—. Ngh... Sí... Idiota ... ¿No prefieres mi boca?—metió una mano bajo las sábanas y se bajó los calzoncillos asegurándose de hacer el ruido suficiente para que Will se diera cuenta de lo que hacía—. Sí, ya me estoy tocando ... Casi ... Mis pezones ... Nh...—gimió suavemente, con su voz más grave—. Joder ... Quiero chuparte, te provoco con mi lengua y beso la punta goteante, quiero lamerte de arriba abajo y tragarte hasta el fondo ... en mi cara, córrete en mi cara ... Uhn... Sí, me gusta ... delicioso...—se retorció en la cama, dejando que los muelles crujieran—. Sí, fóllame ... Tus dedos no, tu polla, dame tu polla ... Nnh...—se estaba excitando él mismo con su propia actuación. Comenzó a masturbarse realmente y esperaba que Will también lo estuviera haciendo—. Más, más profundo ... Joder, eres tan grueso ... Me gusta tu dura polla, no pares... Ungh... ahí, sí... ábreme ... Más duro ... Sí... estoy a punto ... Joder... ¡Ngh!

Caleb se corrió en su conversación fingida y en la realidad, manchando las sábanas y su mano. Pensar que Will estaba a un par de metros escuchándole –y ojalá que masturbándose también– había sido demasiado. Esperaba que ahora sí se decidiera a actuar. Con eso le había dejado claro que estaba interesado en ser follado por un hombre. Si Will también estaba interesado, ya no tenía por qué contenerse.

Le dio tiempo, todo el día siguiente, esperando a que se decidiera. Pero llegó la noche y Will no había hecho absolutamente nada. Caleb se fue a la cama cabreado y despertó más frustrado que nunca, con una dolorosa erección. Cuando miró al otro lado de la habitación, vio la cama vacía. Will ya debía de estar desayunando.

—¡Joder! Ese estúpido friki...—gruñó, apartando las sábanas de una patada.

Se levantó de la cama y cruzó la habitación. Echó para atrás las sábanas, deshaciendo la cama de su compañero, y se tumbó boca abajo sobre ella. Inspiró profundamente con el rostro hundido en la almohada y se estremeció al verse envuelto por olor de Will.

Comenzó a restregarse contra el colchón. Eso estaba lejos de ser lo que necesitaba, pero no podría hacer ningún ejercicio, ni siquiera salir de la habitación, en esas condiciones. Se puso de rodillas, sin apartar el rostro de la almohada, y se bajó los calzoncillos. Frotó su miembro con una mano mientras mantenía el equilibrio con la otra. Sentía tanto calor. No era suficiente. Movía sus caderas follando su propia mano, ya manchada con el presemen.

—Ngh... Maldito Will...—gruñó, deseando poder golpear a alguien.

Tocar su miembro no era lo que necesitaba. Lo soltó y llevó la mano tras él. Frotó su entrada con los dedos húmedos y rápidamente presionó uno hasta penetrarse con un gemido ahogado por la almohada. Comenzó a abrirse de inmediato porque uno no era suficiente. Joder, nada iba a ser suficiente. Metió el segundo dedo, algo doloroso sin lubricación, y los abrió en tijera. Su cuerpo se estremeció y estuvo a punto de correrse.

No podía dejar de pensar en Will, metiéndose en su cama por la mañana, quitándole los calzoncillos y follándolo directamente sin decir palabra porque aún estaría húmedo y dilatado de la noche anterior. Era lo bueno de estar liado con tu compañero de habitación, que podría follar con él siempre que quisiera, cada noche y cada mañana, hasta que su culo ya no se cerrara.

—E-esa es mi cama.

Caleb se puso tenso al escuchar una voz tras él, ni siquiera le había oído entrar, le había pillado. Pero decidió que le daba igual. Siguió moviendo los dedos en su interior.

—Lo sé. Dame cinco minutos, después cambiaré las sábanas—le dijo, excitándose más al ser observado por su compañero.

—E-es-esto es de-demasiado. S-sé que te gusta burlarte de mí, he aguantado todo lo que has hecho estos días, pe-pero esto es...—Will estaba temblando, pero no podía apartar la mirada del trasero de Caleb.

—¿Qué?—giró la cabeza para mirarle. Sintió un fuerte latido cuando vio su rostro rojo como un tomate—. No me estaba burlando de ti, idiota. Estaba intentando que me follaras.

—Qu-qu-que te...—simplemente no podía pronunciarlo. Will había perdido por completo el hilo de sus pensamientos, el bulto en sus pantalones no dejaba de crecer.

—Realmente eres cortito—bufó Caleb, volviendo a hundir el rostro en la almohada—. Ya casi estoy, cinco minutos y no volveré a molestarte.

—Para.

—Joder, tío... Cinco minutos, ¿qué más te da?—ya no podía parar, deslizando el tercer dedo dentro.

—¡Para!

Will avanzó hasta él y le agarró la mano, apartándola de su trasero. Caleb gimió molesto por los dedos saliendo bruscamente de él, pero cuando iba a quejarse sintió la otra mano de Will agarrar con fuerza su nalga. La estaba separando para ver su agujero dilatado, contrayéndose como si pidiera algo. Presionó el pulgar contra su entrada y lo penetró. Caleb estuvo a punto de correrse solo por tener a otro tocándolo ahí.

—Nece-cesito condones y lubricante—le dijo, moviendo el dedo en su interior.

—¿Así que sabes hacerlo? ¿No eres virgen?—no era momento para burlas, pero no podía decirle lo aliviado que estaba de saber que él también lo deseaba.

—Yo... ah... no responderé a eso.

Caleb se echó a reír.

—En mi mesilla. Ngh...—se quejó cuando Will se apartó de él.

Regresó volando con uno de los múltiples paquetes de condones de Caleb y un bote de lubricante. Se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y se arrodilló detrás de su compañero.

—N-no debería preguntar esto ahora, pe-pero ¿por qué no haces esto con el hombre con el que hablabas anteanoche?—le preguntó mientras se ponía un condón en su verga erecta.

—Idiota, no hablaba con nadie, solo estaba actuando para ti- ¡Uhn!

Caleb ahogó un grito cuando sintió un chorro frío de lubricante sobre su entrada, pero los dedos de Will enseguida lo calentaron. Lo abrió de nuevo, esparciendo el lubricante a conciencia por su interior, acariciándolo como si intentara memorizar cada una de sus formas y texturas.

—¡Ya estoy listo, hazlo!—le apuró, ya desesperado. Su miembro estaba goteando sobre las sábanas y no quería correrse antes de que lo penetrara.

—Has... has estado jugando conmigo estos días, es justo que yo haga lo mismo—solo se atrevía a hablarle así por la situación tan vulnerable en la que se encontraba el rubio.

Presionó el miembro contra su entrada, pero, en lugar de penetrarlo, lo deslizó contra su raja.

—¡Unhg! ¿Seguro que sabes hacerlo, virgen?—se quejó Caleb.

—S-sí sé, pero no lo haré ha-hasta que te disculpes—¿Quizás era demasiado? Pero tenía que aprovechar, no sabía si volvería a tener a su compañero en esa situación.

—¿Que me qué?—miró hacia atrás y vio la expresión nerviosa de Will, que intentaba mantener el coraje. Una cosa es que se dejara follar por ese empollón y otra muy distinta mostrarse débil ante él—. ¿Y si no me disculpo? ¿Pararías ahora? ¿Podrías contenerte y aguantar sin meterme tu dura polla?—le preguntó provocativo. Llevó una mano hacia atrás y separó sus nalgas—. ¿Sin probar cómo se siente mi estrecho culo? ¿Estando tan cerca, serías capaz de detenerte? ¿Estarías satisfecho con pajearte para bajar esa erección cuando puedes correrte dentro de mí?

—Ngh... Caleb...—no pudo resistir más.

Presionó contra la entrada y lo penetró más de la mitad de una sola embestida. Caleb mordió la almohada para no gritar. Una corriente de dolor atravesó su columna, estuvo a punto de mandar a la mierda a ese inútil, pero entonces se quedó inmóvil, el dolor se disipó y sintió la enorme polla en su interior. Apenas era la mitad y ya se sentía tan lleno.

—Si-... sigue...—le pidió, moviendo sus caderas para empalarse él mismo.

Will lo sujetó con fuerza y lo penetró hasta el fondo. Tuvo que mantenerse quieto por un momento para no correrse y esta vez Caleb gimió largamente. Oh, dios, sí, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, se sentía completo, lleno. Y Will tenía la forma y el tamaño perfectos, sus paredes se adaptaban a él como un guante.

—Ca-Caleb... No puedo contenerme...

—¿Y por qué... lo estás intentando?—jadeó, sintiéndose flotar.

Ya no era capaz de enfadarse con él, se sentía demasiado bien, aún mejor cuando Will comenzó a moverse dentro de él. Era un virgen, no había duda, no tenía ritmo y la técnica era bastante torpe, pero la verga frotaba su próstata cada vez que entraba y salía, era brusco y duro, como a él le gustaba, y tenía la sensación de que iba a correrse con cada embestida. Tenía que ahogar sus gemidos en la almohada, sabía que estaba siendo demasiado ruidoso, pero no podía evitarlo. Sintió el aliento de Will en su espalda y se le erizó el vello. Sus labios rozaban su piel sin atreverse a besarlo.

—Caleb... Caleb... Voy a...—gemía casi en su oído con una increíblemente sexy voz ronca.

—¡Joder!—Caleb no pudo contenerse, se corrió sobre las sábanas de la cama de su compañero.

—Uh- ¡Uuhn!—Will tembló, sintiendo las cálidas paredes contraerse sobre él, y se vino llenando el condón mientras Caleb aún seguía absorto en su orgasmo.

Nunca había experimentado una sensación tan intensa como aquella, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Acabó tumbado encima de su compañero, aún dentro de él.

—Tenemos... clase—jadeó Caleb, sin poder moverse.

—O-oh, sí, l-lo siento—Will se levantó torpemente, saliendo de él bruscamente, causándole algo de molestia, pero Caleb aún estaba demasiado aturdido como para preocuparse—. U-um... E-esto... qué...

Caleb gruñó. Típico de un virgen, pero no tenía ganas de pensar en eso ahora.

—Seré directo—se dio la vuelta algo dolorido, tumbándose boca arriba—. Cuando me apetezca, usaré tu polla y, cuando te apetezca, usa mi culo. ¿Está claro, virgen?

—Sí, pe-pero ya no soy... virgen.

Caleb se echó a reír. Se incorporó y le quitó el condón lleno, atándolo él mismo, y lo tiró a la papelera.

—Claro, friki virgen.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Tenía muchas ganas de hacer un 5+1 y esta pareja me vino de perlas.  
> Espero que te haya gustado y me encantaría recibir tus kudos y comentarios.  
> Más fanfics y yaoi en mi fansub: http://kirah69.blogspot.com


End file.
